The Legend Of Sasuke: Majora's Mask
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is a little bit similar to that of The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The story is about Itachi kidnapping Sakura and Sasuke has to save her. Will it be too late before Sakura is forced to marry Itachi in 3 days? R&R Please.


The Legend Of Sasuke: Majora's Mask Prologue

Story:  
This is a little bit similar to that of The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The story is about Itachi kidnapping Sakura and Sasuke has to save her. Will it be too late before Sakura is forced to marry Itachi in 3 days? R&R Please.

(NOTE: THERE'S GOING TO BE TWO YOUNG LINKS IN THE STORY. TOON LINK PLAYS TAEL AND YOUNG LINK PLAYS KAFEI. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED, OKAY? ALSO, PLEASE PRETEND THAT ZELDA AND SAKURA ARE COUSINS. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY! I MEAN BY THE BRAWL ZELDA. ALSO, MELEE ZELDA PLAYS ANJU WHILE BLUE MELEE ZELDA PLAYS LULU, MAIKU'S GIRLFRIEND. MAIKU IS ALSO PORTRAYED BY BLUE MELEE LINK.)

Sasuke and Sakura were once a happy engaged couple. But unfortunately, tragedy struck between their engagement. Sakura ended up getting kidnapped by Itachi (Sasuke's older brother who had massacred the entire Uchiha Clan, but left Sasuke as a survivor) just as Sasuke and Sakura were about to be married the next day (meaning that Itachi had kidnapped Sakura on the night before Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding). So Tsunade had sent Sasuke on a mission to go save Sakura and to be back with her in 6 days. Our story begins with the kidnapping of Sakura and Sasuke's journey to help find her.

That night, Sasuke and Sakura were in bed sleeping. There was excitement as their hearts leaped for joy because they were about to get married tomorrow, because Sasuke had proposed Sakura earlier that night at a dinner party. Just then, Sakura had heard footsteps coming from outside. She tried to wake Sasuke up. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" whispered Sakura. But it was no use because Sasuke was already asleep and too sleepy to hear Sakura's plea. Sakura then tiptoed out of bed, while hopefully trying not to wake up Sasuke. As Sakura left the house, she followed the figure. He wore an Akatsuki garb. Sakura had then realized that this was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, who killed the entire Uchiha Clan leaving Sasuke as a survivor of that clan. Sakura then held who kunai and cried, "Who's there!? I know you're there. Whoever you are, come out... NOW!" as Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura by making a fist and knocking her out by hitting her head. "Ugh! Sasuke..." said Sakura to herself as she was knocked unconscious. Before he left, Itachi had written Sasuke a letter in order for Sakura to be rescued.

The next day...

When Sasuke had woken up, he noticed that his beloved Sakura... was gone. "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura, where are you? Sakuraaaaa!" cried Sasuke as he went to go report Sakura's disappearance to her mother, who was also known as The 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Sasuke then knocked on the door. "Come in." said Tsunade as Sasuke opened the door with an angry look on his face. Of course, Tsunade was shocked by the look on his face. "Where's Sakura!?" shouted Sasuke, angrily. Tsunade then sighed. "Sasuke... please sit down." said Tsunade as Shizune pulled up a chair. "What in the world is going on here, and where on earth is Sakura!?" asked Sasuke, using that same angry tone of voice. "Sasuke... I hate to say this but... Sakura... has been kidnapped." said Tsunade. "What?" asked Sasuke, as his eyes widened in shock. "Your brother Itachi came here last night and left a note on my desk. It's for you. Here... read it." said Tsunade as she gave Sasuke the note.

Dear Sasuke,  
I have kidnapped your beloved fiancee, Sakura. If you wish to see her again, you're going to have to find her first... especially me since I want to fight you. Meet us in Termina. We'll be waiting for you... Sasuke. But however, if you don't find her within at least 3 days by the time that you get to Termina, then Sakura will have no choice but to marry me. So find her... if you can... foolish little brother!

~ Itachi.

Sasuke then crumpled the note with his right hand as rage started to form in his eyes. He then ran and got his beloved horse, Ami, named after his cousin Ami because she was also killed by Itachi. "Hold on Sakura... I'm coming! I'm coming for you!" cried Sasuke to himself as he rode out of Konoha and was on his way to Termina.

3 days later...

Sasuke slowly galloped to a forest. It was a forest that he had never seen before. "Wow. This must be the forest that leads to Termina." thought Sasuke to himself. Meanwhile, 2 blonde kids, a boy and girl were spying on Sasuke. They were also Itachi's spies as he ordered the two of them to spy on Sasuke to make sure that he wouldn't get into Termina, and so that he wouldn't stop Itachi and Sakura's wedding. "Come on Toon Link. Let's go." said the girl. "Right Tetra." said Toon Link as he answered the girl who was now called Tetra. Suddenly, Tetra and Toon Link charged towards Ami as Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious. "Alright!" cried Tetra. "We got him!" cried Toon Link as the two children gave each other a high five. "Nice work kids." said Itachi as he appeared, while wearing Majora's Mask and while carrying an unconscious Sakura. "We got him just as you told us to, Master Itachi." said Tetra. "Great! Let me take a look at him. Toon Link! Tetra! Watch Sakura!" cried Itachi as he slowly walked towards Sasuke's unconscious body while Sasuke was facing down making Itachi make Sasuke face up. "Hmm. I wonder if he has an object most valuable, yet precious to him." said Itachi as he looked at Sasuke. "Toon Link... do you think he's... dead?" asked Tetra. "I think so." said Toon Link as Itachi took The Ocarina Of Time out of Sasuke's right pocket. It was a present from Zelda to both Sakura and Sasuke as a wedding gift to the both of them. "Wow! That's a pretty neat Ocarina! Hey Master Itachi, let me play with it!" said Toon Link as Itachi began playing The Ocarina Of Time while laughing evilly. Tetra then punched Toon Link. "Ow, Tetra! What was that for!?" asked Toon Link. "Toon Link, you idiot! I wonder what would happen if you dropped it and broke it!? Oh, I know! Then Master Itachi would fire you! So don't touch it whatever you do, Toon Link... and remember... I'm warning you." said Tetra. "...Yeah, but Tetra... C... Can I at least give it a try at the Ocarina?" asked Toon Link pleading for Tetra's answer. "No, Toon Link! You are not touching it, and that's final!" shouted Tetra. "Fine." said Toon Link annoyingly. He hated how Tetra was so feisty but loved how she was sweet. Suddenly, Sasuke woke up. "Hey look, Tetra! He's waking up!" cried Toon Link. "Wha... what happened? Huh? Who are you, and what are you doing with my ocarina!?" shouted Sasuke. "Uh, Master...?" said Tetra nervously. "What? Ah! Uh, this isn't what it looks like!" cried Itachi. "Hey! Give my ocarina back right now, I mean it!" cried Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke.. but you're going to have to catch me first!" cried Itachi as he got on Ami making Sasuke grab onto Itachi's left hand as the group (along with an unconscious Sakura) rode away. As Itachi had gone through the entrance to Termina, Tetra quickly looked at Sasuke on the ground unconscious, with a sad look on her face feeling so sorry for the boy. Sasuke then quickly got up and chased after the two kids along with their master. Sasuke then fell into a hole. When he woke up, he saw Itachi along with Tetra and Toon Link with Sakura lying face up on the ground, unconscious. "Sakura!" cried Sasuke as he fell to the ground, sobbing. "No... I am too late. Zelda... forgive me." said Sasuke as he rememebered when he said goodbye to Zelda.

3 days earlier...

As Sasuke was heading out of the village, Zelda appeared. "Sasuke... wait." said Zelda. "Oh, Zelda... it's you." said Sasuke as he slowly walked to her. He then noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Zelda..." said Sasuke to himself. "So it's true... Sakura has been kidnapped, hasn't she? What kind of man would harm such an innocent little teenage girl like Sakura?" asked Zelda as she started crying.  
"Zelda... look at me." said Sasuke as he gave Zelda a serious look on his face. "Look. I promise that I will come back with Sakura, okay?" asked Sasuke. "Okay. But... please be careful. And also... please take The Ocarina Of Time that I had given you and Sakura as a present for your wedding. But Sasuke..." said Zelda. "Yes... Zelda?" asked Sasuke as he took The Ocarina Of Time and looked at Zelda. "Whenever you play my lullaby, I hope you will think of me and will come back with Sakura to The Hidden Leaf Village. There is also a song that I once taught Link... and now... I'm going to teach it to you... Sasuke." said Zelda as she played The Song Of Time on The Fairy Ocarina that Link's childhood friend, Saria, had given to him 7 years ago before he started his journey. "This song is called The Song Of Time." said Zelda. "Now repeat after me." said Zelda as Sasuke played The Song Of Time on The Ocarina Of Time. Zelda then hugged Sasuke goodbye. "Goodbye Sasuke... and good luck." said Zelda as she stopped hugging him. "Thank you." said Sasuke as he got on Ami and headed off to rescue Sakura. "Sasuke... be careful." said Zelda to herself.

End of flashback...

As Sasuke realized that he had broken his promise to Zelda to bring Sakura safely back home to The Hidden Leaf Village, rage appeared in his eyes... and... revenge. "Ugh! That... that look in his eyes." said Tetra as her eyes widened in shock. "You!" cried Sasuke as he ran and grabbed Itachi's shirt hoping not to step on Sakura. "You killed her. How could you... Itachi? How could you!?" cried Sasuke. "Hmph. Don't worry Sasuke, as soon as I finish you, you can join her... in the afterlife.' said Itachi as he pushed Sasuke to the wall. "Now... it begins. Mangekyou Sharingan!" cried Itachi as he did Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke. In Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan, he saw Sakura. "Sakura?" asked Sasuke. But sadly, Itachi had stabbed his sword right into Sakura's stomach. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Stop it! Itachi, why is it that you're showing me this? Why... why did you kill her? Itachi... why?" asked Sasuke, crying. He then got up, ran to Itachi, which made Itachi choke Sasuke with Sasuke's legs dangling in the air. "Master Itachi, stop it!" cried Tetra. "Wait Tetra... I'm not done yet. Tsukoyomi!" cried Itachi as he did Tsukoyomi on Sasuke. Suddenly while in Tsukoyomi, Sasuke woke up in a room where he saw his 12-year-old self. "Wait... that's me." said Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, as Sasuke saw Itachi standing there, Itachi had put his left hand out and put Sasuke's spirit inside his 12-year-old self. When Sasuke had woken up, he was shocked by what he saw. He then screamed. "No! Stop it! Stop it! You're gonna kill him!" cried Tetra. "Master Itachi! Stop it! Stop it right now!" cried Toon Link. Itachi then stopped torturing Sasuke by hearing both Toon Link's and Tetra's cries. "Fine then. Toon Link... Tetra.. we're leaving." said Itachi as he walked away with Toon Link. But Toon Link realized that Tetra would not leave her spot as he saw Tetra sitting right next to an unconscious Sasuke. "Tetra... aren't you coming?" asked Toon Link. "Toon Link... you know I can't. Who's going to watch this poor boy die or help him?" asked Tetra as she sadly looked at Sasuke. "Fine. Whatever you say Tetra. Well... you're on your own." said Toon Link as he quickly followed close behind Itachi.

Later...

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself on a bed. He then realized that he was in some kind of tower. "So... you've finally woken up." said Tetra. "You! Who are you!? Are you working with Itachi!? If so, then tell me who you are now!" cried Sasuke. "Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I'm not your enemy. My boyfriend Toon Link and I were forced to work with Master Itachi." said Tetra. "Okay then... who are you?" asked Sasuke. "I'm Tetra. You must be Sasuke, Master Itachi's little brother, right?" asked Tetra. "Yes... how did you know about that?" asked Sasuke, shocked. "Master Itachi told me and Toon Link. We've heard so much about you, Sasuke." said Tetra. "Okay then, Tetra... have you seen a girl with pink hair and green eyes that wears light pink shorts and a red shirt? Her name is Sakura, and she's my fiancee." said Sasuke. "You mean... Sakura Haruno... Master Itachi's fiancee?" asked Tetra. "Wait. Tetra, you know about their wedding?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. I do. It will be in 2 days. After all, it is only the first day." said Tetra. "Huh? What do you mean, "first day"?" asked Sasuke. "What I mean Sasuke, is... that the moon will fall and Termina will be destroyed. So it's now the first day and only 72 hours remain." said Tetra. "I've... I've got to find her!" cried Sasuke as he got out of bed. "Wait. It seems that you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" asked a man that Sasuke, who was shocked, just saw. "Uh Tetra... who's that?" asked Sasuke, whispering. "Oh! Him? That's The Happy Mask Salesman." said Tetra, whispering back. "You must be Sasuke." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "How do you know my name?" asked Sasuke, shocked at why such a strange man like him would even know his name. "Why, that girl, Tetra, next to you told me. Don't worry, Tetra's told me all about you as Itachi Uchiha has told Tetra and Toon Link about you as well. You see Sasuke, I work at The Happy Mask Shop, you see. I have traveled far and wide in search of masks... you see, during my travels, a very special mask that's important to me was stolen from a man by the name of... Itachi Uchiha. I believe that he was carrying a young girl with a little boy walking right behind him." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "Why that's... that's my brother!" cried Sasuke, shocked. "And that's my master!" cried Tetra. "Anyway, so here I am... at a loss just like you. Not only has this "Itachi" guy stolen my mask. But he's also kidnapped a young girl while walking with a little boy." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "Well actually Mr. Happy Mask Salesman Sir, that girl that you just saw with my brother was my fiancee, Sakura. You see, I was sent on a mission to rescue my fiancee and to bring her back in 6 days. But then I ended up here and now I'm doomed to be a child forever. I don't want Sakura to see me looking like this for our wedding. We were supposed to get married 3 days ago but... my older brother Itachi had kidnapped her and now they're getting married in 2 days. As Tetra had said before, it's only the first day. By the way Tetra, how long was I unconscious?" asked Sasuke. "Well Sasuke, this is your fourth day since you've been here in Termina. You just left Konoha about 3 days ago, so this must be your first day in Termina, right?" asked Tetra. "So... Itachi told you where we were from, huh?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. He told us... everything." said Tetra referring to Toon Link. "By the way Tetra, is Toon Link your brother?" asked The Happy Mask Salesman. "No. He's my boyfriend." said Tetra. "Oh. Okay then... listen Sasuke... I'll help you be an adult again... but under one condition." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "And what exactly would that be?" asked Sasuke. "Bring my mask back... the one that was stolen from me by Itachi." said The Happy Mask Salesman. "Good." said Sasuke as he smiled but frowned when he thought of Sakura. "And after I return the mask... then... I'll be able to reunite with Sakura once again. Hold on Sakura... just hang in there... I'm coming." said Sasuke as he and Tetra headed out of The Clock Tower and into Clock Town. 


End file.
